1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seating furniture and, more particularly, seating furniture that is convertible from a seating configuration to a sleeping configuration.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Seating furniture such as chairs, recliners, loveseats and sofas are often constructed so as to be convertible from a seating configuration including a seat and a back oriented at an angle to each other, to a sleeping configuration in which the seat and the back are positioned relative to each other to provide an upwardly facing sleeping surface. Such prior art seating furniture provides a multi-functional capability, but often results in a relatively complicated construction and assembly. In addition, such prior art seating furniture also typically alters the room space required in order to convert the seating furniture from one configuration to another, in that a certain amount of space is required adjacent the seating furniture to allow movement of furniture elements from one configuration to another and to accommodate the components of the seating furniture when in the sleeping configuration.
Seating furniture that is convertible from a seating configuration to a sleeping or bed configuration often includes a bed that is disposed within or beneath the seat of the furniture assembly, or a bed surface which is formed from the combination of the seat and the back portion of the furniture assembly when in the sleeping or bed configuration. In the latter construction, the back surface is reclined relative to the seat surface so that both the back surface and the seat surface combine to provide an upwardly facing bed surface. Such assemblies require moving the furniture away from adjacent structures in the room and/or moving the furniture a substantial distance away from adjacent walls and/or furniture to obtain the space required in order to convert the furniture assembly to a sleeping or bed configuration.
Other multi-positional furniture assemblies allow the back portion of the furniture to rotate downwardly onto the seat portion of the furniture. Such furniture assemblies generally have a seat portion that is fixed relative to the back portion, and also require spacing of the furniture assembly from adjacent structures, such as walls or adjacent items of furniture. As the back portion is rotated onto the seat portion, an end of the back portion generally protrudes beyond a normal perimeter or footprint of the furniture assembly, typically defined by the seat portion and the frame, thereby requiring that the furniture be moved away from walls or adjacent furniture to convert the furniture assembly from the seating configuration to the sleeping configuration and vice versa. Furthermore, such furniture assemblies generally have relatively complex internal linkage assemblies which include a number of interconnected pivotable links that connect the seat portion and the back portion and allow the back portion to rotate relative to the seat portion. Such linkage assemblies increase the complexity, cost, assembly time and weight of the furniture assembly.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a furniture assembly that is adjustable from a seating configuration to a sleeping or bed orientation. Additionally, it would be desirable to simplify the assembly and construction of the components that allow the furniture assembly to convert from a seat to a bed.